Engañando al amor
by AlwaysWriterGirl
Summary: Kate y Rick son personas con personalidades totalmente diferentes pero hay algo que tienen en común y es la necesidad de acostarse con desconocidos sin necesidad de llegar más lejos; ambos adoran el sexo y eso es lo único que les importa. El destino querrá jugar con ellos y los unirá en una boda pero...¿llegarán a conocerse? Sus caminos se cruzarán y pondrán patas arriba sus vidas.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 _En un apartamento lujoso de Nueva York…_

Kate se ve obligada a abrir los ojos gracias a los rayos de sol que se clavan en su rostro adormilado. Alza los brazos para desperezarse al mismo tiempo que un suspiro sonoro rebota por las paredes de su habitación.

¡Eh tú!- la joven mueve al tío con el que se acostó sin ningún tipo de cariño.- ¡Ya es de día, tienes que irte!- pero ese tío tiene otros planes y consisten en permanecer más tiempo durmiendo.

¿Quieres jugar? Pues juguemos.- Kate agarra el cubo que tiene preparado para situaciones como la de ahora, lo llena de agua y lo derrama encima del hombre que grita asustado.- ¡Joder, estás loca!

Te he pedido amablemente que desaparezcas de mi vista y no me has querido escuchar, pensaba que si te refrescaba tus oídos se limpiarían; ahora fuera, gracias por lo de anoche pero no quiero nada serio con nadie.

El hombre musculoso se vuelve a poner la ropa de la boda y se marcha no sin antes insultar a la chica que lo ha echado a patadas del apartamento.- Siempre me tocan los gilipollas.- comenta ella antes de meterse a la ducha para deshacerse del arrepentimiento por volver a caer en la misma rutina.

 _No muy lejos de allí, en otro apartamento…_

Rick aparta el brazo de esa joven preciosa con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, busca su ropa desperdigada por el suelo y se marcha dejando una nota; _"Anoche me lo pasé muy bien, fue un buen polvo. Gracias"._

Misma nota para otra chica distinta, él es así, no tiene que preocuparse por el amor y lo que ese sentimiento conlleva; todo son problemas. Él prefiere follar con desconocidas en sus apartamentos para que así luego no le puedan reclamar nada, simplemente es una noche salvaje, para eso están las bodas, ¿no?

 _Unas horas más tarde…_

Katherine Beckett entra a su despacho vestida con una falda y una camisa, los zapatos a juego. El reloj de su padre en la muñeca izquierda y el anillo de su madre colgado al cuello.

Buenos días Beckett.- su compañero Vikram le saluda antes de que la mejor abogada de la ciudad se encierre para no salir hasta la hora de la comida. Kate puede parecer una persona fría y sin corazón pero no fue culpa suya, un cabrón mató a su madre a sangre fría y la abandonó en un callejón; jamás olvidará aquella trágica noche de invierno.

Kate revisa a su cliente, típico caso de divorcio entre gente famosa, los ricos y sus problemas insignificantes. Trabaja durante toda la mañana, con una breve pausa para su café con aroma a vainilla.

Katherine, su amiga Jenny está al teléfono, se la paso.- comenta su secretaría desde su mesa.- ¡Katie!- la voz aguda de su amiga le obliga a apartar la oreja del aparato.

Sabes que estoy ocupada Jenny, ¿qué pasa?

Yo también me alegro de hablar contigo, tengo una buena noticia.- Beckett adora a su amiga, de verdad que sí pero a veces puede resultar un poco…agobiante con llamadas para hablar de gilipolleces.

¡Kevin me ha pedido que me case con él! ¡¿Te lo puedes creer?! ¡Estoy muy emocionada!

Eso es genial Jenny, me alegro mucho pero tengo que atender a los clientes. ¿Quieres que nos veamos para comer? Tengo un hueco.

¡Vale, nos vemos donde siempre!- y la chica cuelga sin más, ¡Genial! Piensa Beckett, otra boda, ¿la gente piensa que ella es de oro? Vale, económicamente no le va nada mal pero si asiste a esa boda volverá a acostarse con cualquiera aunque la idea tampoco le desagrada demasiado.

 _En un estudio de grabación a unas manzanas del bufete de abogados…_

Rick escucha con atención la nueva maqueta de esa nueva promesa, podría llegar muy alto si continúa así.

Muy bien, vamos a hacer un descanso Liam, te lo has ganado.- Richard Castle, famoso por sus discos, sus premios en el mundo de la música, decide ir a tomar un café para despejar la mente durante un rato.

¡Ricky!- su amigo Kevin Ryan le espera sentado en el sillón, ambos se dan un abrazo.- ¡Qué sorpresa Kevin! Llevábamos tiempo sin vernos, ¿cómo te va?

Muy bien, detective de homicidios en una comisaría pero no he venido aquí para hablar de trabajo. ¡Me voy a casar!- Castle finge emocionarse, a él no le va ese rollo pero sabe cómo es su mejor amigo, un romántico empedernido.

¿Con Jenny?- Ryan asiente con una gran sonrisa.- Dentro de un par de meses, llevamos seis años como novios y no queremos esperar más para dar el gran paso.

Supongo que estoy invitado, ¿no?

No sólo eso, vas a ser uno de mis padrinos, y no es una pregunta.- Rick no tiene escapatoria, tendrá que asistir por su amigo; la idea de volver a enrollarse con una desconocida se instala en su mente, puede esperar hasta ese día.

Me encantará ser tu padrino, ¿sabes quiénes serán las damas de honor de Jenny?

Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo, ¿eh? Pues la verdad es que lo estuvimos hablando y me parece que son dos amigas suyas de la infancia; Katherine Beckett y Lanie Parish.

Ni idea, bueno Kevin, tengo que volver al trabajo. Avísame del día, hora, lugar, ya sabes.

Descuida, en breve mandaremos invitaciones, queremos que sea algo íntimo, amigos cercanos y familiares.

Castle se vuelve a colocar los auriculares para dejarse llevar por la voz de Liam, le gusta y cuando a él le interesa una persona; nunca, jamás la dejará escapar.

 _A la hora de la comida…_

Jenny le enseña el anillo a Kate, esta finge interesarse por semejante diamante pero en realidad le importa bien poco esos temas.

¡¿Dentro de dos meses?! ¡¿Tanta prisa tenéis?!

Llevamos seis años de novios Beckett, además será una ceremonia sencilla e íntima. ¿Querrás ser mi dama de honor junto a Lanie? Por favor, tienes que asistir.

Ayer ya tuve otra boda de un compañero Jenny, me vais a arruinar con tanto sentimentalismo pero si no me queda más remedio…iré.

¡Genial! Quizás hasta ligues y todo, los padrinos de Kevin no están nada mal.

Yo no ligo Jenny, yo me acuesto con los tíos y después me olvido de ellos, paso del amor.

Vale, vale pero, ¿no quieres saber sus nombres?

Si te hace ilusión decírmelo…soy toda oídos.- Jenny a veces odia el comportamiento tan pasivo de su amiga, vale que mataron a su madre y eso fue un trauma para ella pero podría sonreírle un poco más a la vida.

Son Richard Castle y Javier Espósito.

No me suenan pero gracias por informarme, ya sé con quién no debo tener ningún tipo de contacto.

Adoro tu entusiasmo Kate, en serio.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Kate sabía que odiaba las bodas por varias razones, una de ellas…ser elegida como dama de honor, ¿qué significa? Acompañar a la novia para los preparativos, no soporta tanta ñoñería junta; Lanie se emociona con cualquier cosa y ella sólo desea que el día termine de una maldita vez.

Podrías fingir al menos que te alegras por nuestra amiga, ¿no? Una sonrisa no te mataría.- comenta su amiga mientras Jenny se prueba el tercer vestido.

Eso no lo sabemos Parish, prefiero no arriesgarme y mantener mi expresión de total aburrimiento por esto.- responde Kate señalando el local para las novias.

Vale, no quieres creer en el amor y apoyo esa decisión pero estamos hablando de Jenny; somos amigas desde bien niñas, ¿qué te cuesta hacerle feliz?

Beckett se levanta y sale para fumarse un cigarro, no suele fumar entre semana pero es que la situación le sobrepasa, ¿por qué nadie comprende que pasa olímpicamente del amor? ¿Acaso es un bicho raro por no enamorarse?

¡Kate entra, Jenny ha escogido vestido!- grita su amiga desde el interior del local, algunas personas le miran extrañadas.- ¿Por qué tienes que gritar? Me ha mirado todo el mundo.

No haberte ido, puedes fumar después, además el tabaco mata.

Y otras cosas también, como por ejemplo…el exceso de cursilería.- Jenny aparece en ese momento con un traje sencillo a la par que elegante.- ¡¿Qué os parece?!

¡Estás preciosa cariño!- Lanie se levanta para verla desde todos los ángulos, Beckett hace lo mismo sin tanta ilusión pero sí que debe admitir que su amiga está radiante con ese vestido.- Te queda muy bien.- novia y dama de honor comparten mirada de terror ante el comentario de Beckett.

¿Qué os pasa? He dicho algo bonito, ¿no? Hacéis un mundo de todo.

Gracias chicas, me voy a quedar con este, me lo van a rebajar y todo.- Jenny vuelve para quitárselo, Kate revisa los mensajes de su móvil, no tiene ninguna excusa creíble para marcharse.

Tendría que irme, mañana me espera un juicio y debería descansar como es debido.

No me seas sosa Beckett, esta noche cenamos con los padrinos de Kevin, tenemos que llevarnos bien, ¿recuerdas?- Kate suelta un sonoro suspiro indicando claramente el entusiasmo ante ese plan.

De acuerdo, iré pero yo tengo que marcharme ya de aquí. Mándame luego hora y lugar, nos vemos esta noche. ¡Adiós Jenny!

¡Hasta luego Kate!

 _En otra parte de la ciudad…_

Rick se toma una buena cerveza con Liam, ese joven pronto será conocido como una estrella del pop, se merece un respiro después de intensas semanas ensayando.

¿Crees que mi disco se venderá? Tengo la sensación de que nadie lo comprará.

Confía en mí Liam, tendrás un gran futuro musical por delante; ya sabes que he llevado a famosos a lo más alto- el joven sonríe entusiasmado, dentro de unos días su single se escuchará en la radio más famosa de la ciudad.

Gracias por la cerveza Richard pero he quedado con mi novia para cenar, ¿nos vemos el viernes?

Allí te espero, no me falles, ¿eh?- Castle se queda solo en la mesa, mira la pantalla de su móvil en busca de entretenimiento; podría quedar con alguna tía pero dentro de una hora tiene cena y no quiere quedar mal.

 _Una cerveza, por favor_.- Rick busca la dueña de esa dulce voz, una mujer de pelo castaño, con una camiseta de manga corta bien ajustada y unos pantalones pitillo se sienta en la barra.

Castle se levanta con su cerveza y se sienta junto a esa bella mujer.- Hola, ¿puedo acompañarte?- ella le dedica una mirada más bien de asco pero Rick no se deja intimidar.

¿Qué hace una mujer como tú en un antro como éste? No es uno de los mejores bares de Nueva York.- el camarero, afortunadamente, no ha escuchado ese último comentario.

Si tienes pensado llevarme a la cama, pierdes el tiempo. Sólo quiero relajarme y desconectar un poco, ¿vas a molestarme tú también?

No es mi intención, trato de ser amable contigo, dispongo de una hora antes de ir a un infierno de cena.- Es entonces cuando Kate se fija de verdad en ese hombre, no debe tener más de treinta; su pelo castaño y despeinado hace juego con su camisa de "The Queen" y los pantalones son del mismo color que sus ojos.

¿Cena de compromiso?- pregunta ella un poco más interesada en el desconocido.- Algo así pero no hablemos de eso, me llamo Richard Castle.

¿Por qué debería darte mi nombre? ¿Y si eres un pervertido? No quiero acosadores.

Si lo soy, no tendrás más que buscar mi nombre pero te aseguro que soy inofensivo; de verdad que sí.- Beckett durante unos segundos, parece simpático y no tiene pinta de ser alguien problemático.

Llámame Kate, no voy a darte más información, lo siento.- él le ofrece la mano para estrecharla, Beckett responde al gesto de amabilidad.

Bueno Richard, ¿a qué te dedicas? Si tu intención es que nos conozcamos, tendremos que hablar de nosotros mismos, ¿no?

Soy compositor musical, me extraña que no me conozcas, he recibido varios premios.

No soy una gran fan de la música, apenas tengo tiempo de escuchar algo. ¿Tienes algo en tu móvil que pueda escuchar?

Rick asiente con una sonrisa que provoca un cosquilleo en el cuerpo de Beckett, ella ignora esa sensación y bebe un buen trago de su cerveza.

Aquí tengo algo pero no sé si lo podrás escuchar, espera, tengo mis auriculares por aquí.- Rick revisa su maletín y le presta los cascos a Beckett para que escuche uno de sus temas favoritos " _Engañando al amor"._

Kate no puede evitar asombrarse al escuchar la letra, le define por completo; como si ese chico la hubiese escrito para ella.

Está muy bien, ¿lo piensas de verdad?- Castle parece no comprender muy bien la pregunta.- ¿No crees en el amor?

No es un sentimiento que adore tanto como el resto de la humanidad, lo sobrevaloran; le dan una importancia que no existe. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Algo parecido pero no voy a entrar en detalles.

 _Un par de horas más tarde…_

La pareja no deja de hablar de varios temas, ninguno se ha percatado de la hora que es, ni siquiera le han prestado atención a sus móviles hasta que una llamada les interrumpe.

¡KATHERINE HOUGHTON BECKETT! ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE TE HAS METIDO?! ¡NO HAS VENIDO A LA CENA!- Lanie está hecha un basilisco, va a ser complicado calmar su enfado.

Si te contara lo que ha pasado no me creerías así que nada, sólo me queda pedir perdón.- Beckett escucha como la respiración de su amiga vuelve a la normalidad lentamente.

Da igual, de todas formas ha faltado un padrino de Kevin. Hemos estado Javier y yo solos. Es más mono…me ha acompañado a casa y todo.

¿En serio? Ya me contarás, mañana nos vemos, estoy cansada.- Rick ha desaparecido en lo que Beckett respondía al teléfono; ha dejado dinero y una nota en una servilleta de papel: _"Gracias por dejar que conozca un poco más de ti. P.D: Puedes dormir tranquila, no voy a perseguirte hasta tu casa"._

Kate lee y relee esa nota, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, ¡NO! Se prometió que ningún hombre entraría en su corazón y piensa ser firme a su promesa; sólo espera no volver a encontrarse a ese tal… ¿Richard Castle?


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kate y Lanie entran a la tienda donde sus vestidos para la boda les esperan con impaciencia, la ventaja es que no tienen que marearse la cabeza para buscar qué ponerse.

Beckett, ¿estás bien? Te veo distraída, ¿es por la boda?- la abogada no responde porque ni ella misma sabe lo que le ocurre, el tema de la boda ya ni le molesta y eso es raro, muy raro.

Es que creo que es algo precipitado, ¿qué opinas? Sé que llevan tiempo saliendo juntos pero, ¿dos meses? Es una locura.- sólo espera que Lanie se trague esa mentira tan bien preparada, hasta ella misma se ha convencido de que es eso lo que le lleva a otro mundo.

Ya sabes cómo es Jenny, desde bien pequeña ya tenía claro lo que quería para su futuro, y mira tú por donde, lo ha conseguido. Tenemos que alegrarnos por ella, es lo único que nos pide, bueno eso y ponernos este… ¡Vestido!- la forense ahoga un grito al ver la preciosidad que la novia ha escogido para ellas.

Tía, estás loca, ¿gritar por un vestido?- Kate coge el suyo y se mete al probador sin muchas ganas aunque la verdad es que le gusta, un color morado, su favorito, de palabra de honor.

 _Un par de horas más tarde…_

Las amigas deciden comer en un restaurante antes de regresar a sus casas cargadas de bolsas con ropa, complementos y zapatos para el gran día.

¿Seguro que es por la boda?- Kate mira a su amiga en ese momento, volviendo a la realidad, al restaurante.- jamás te había visto tan concentrada, ¿vas a contarme la verdad?

Mejor no porque ni yo sé qué me pasa, pero tranquila que no es nada malo. Bueno, vamos a pedir.- comenta Beckett para cambiar de tema pero sabe que tarde o temprano tendrá que buscar el motivo de sus viajes a las nubes.

La comida transcurre sin ningún problema, las damas de honor hablan de sus cosas tranquilamente, nerviosas porque queda menos para el gran día y Jenny no hace más que comentar por el grupo que tienen las tres lo nerviosa que se encuentra.

¿Qué harás esta noche?- pregunta Lanie tras darle un bocado a su solomillo con cebolla caramelizada.- No lo sé.- responde su amiga, realmente no tiene ganas de salir.- Javier me invitó a un bar, necesitas reserva para entrar, y pidió cuatro entradas.

¿Cuatro? Más te vale que no sea una cita a ciegas, sabes cómo detesto que me emparejes con pringados, sólo busco sexo y nada más.

Ya lo sé y no, no es ninguna cita, es que Javier ya invitó al otro padrino, ¿cómo se llamaba?- Lanie se lleva el dedo a la boca para pensar pero nada, se le ha olvidado el nombre por completo.

No me apetece mucho la verdad, quería descansar un poco, darme un baño y leer un buen libro antes de dormir.

Bueno pues nada, le diré que te encuentras mal y ya, le venderá la entrada a alguien desesperado.

Al terminar de comer, cada una echa por un lado para volver a sus apartamentos; Kate no sabe por qué ha mentido, claro que le apetece salir, emborracharse y montárselo con alguno en el baño pero hay una imagen que no se va de su cabeza por mucho que lo intente y le jode muchísimo.

 _Esa misma noche…_

La abogada se mete en la bañera hasta arriba de burbujas, nada como un momento relajante para terminar ese sábado tan agobiante. Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por sus pensamientos, Richard aparece de nuevo, no ha podido borrar su rostro todavía.

Su voz sensual retumba por su cabeza, impidiéndole pensar en cualquier otra cosa u otra persona, sólo tiene ojos para él y su cuerpo perfectamente moldeado tras esa camisa ajustada. La mano de Beckett ha ido bajando hasta llegar a la zona del ombligo, ¿de verdad va a tocarse pensando en un hombre que sólo ha visto una vez? Es guapo, está bueno y parecía simpático, ¿por qué no? Un poco de placer antes de dormir nunca viene nada mal, llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo.

 _¿Te puedo acompañar?-_ una pregunta imaginaria con la voz de él que provoca más calor en el cuerpo de Beckett la cual dibuja unos círculos con el dedo en los pliegues de su sexo cada vez más húmedo.

Kate se deja llevar, no reprime los gemidos al sentir sus dos dedos dentro de ella, saliendo y entrando, primero con suavidad y poco a poco aumentando el ritmo; Beckett se sienta para estar más cómoda y continuar un poco. Una vía de escape bastante satisfactoria para un día de estrés.

¡Oh Dios!- exclama al terminar, ¿cómo es posible que un hombre le haya hecho eso? Indirectamente, claro. Si ha tenido ese orgasmo con los dedos… ¿Cómo será hacerlo con el causante de ese tocamiento?

Su móvil le interrumpe los pensamientos cada vez más subidos de tono, el nombre de Lanie aparece en la pantalla.- ¿qué quieres? Ya te he dicho que no voy a salir.

Yo también me alegro de volver a oírte, Kate.- ¡No puede ser! Es él, ¿pero qué?- ¿Richard? ¿Por qué narices tienes el móvil de mi amiga?

Porque, curiosamente, tu amiga, al igual que tú, sois las damas de honor de Jenny. Y yo soy, junto a Javier, padrino de Kevin.- ella no da crédito a lo que está escuchando, debe de ser una broma.- ¿qué te ocurre?

¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Lanie nos has dicho que estabas enferma, ¿necesitas algo? ¿Aspirinas, sopa?

Estoy cansada, nada más, gracias por preguntar. Oye Richard, voy a ser franca contigo, no me acuesto con los padrinos del novio, así que vete quitándote cualquier idea de la cabeza porque nunca ocurrirá.

Directa al grano, interesante, yo tampoco puedo acostarme con las damas de honor; demasiado tiempo juntos. Así que tranquila, podemos ser sólo amigos y nada más ahora dime, ¿te vas a venir o no?

Lo siento pero ya llevo el pijama puesto.- miente, todavía sigue desnuda y con el calor instalado ahora que la voz es más real que nunca.- pues vuelve a cambiarte, venga, sólo una copa y te acompaño a casa.

No gracias, puedo volver yo sola. Dadme unos minutos y estaré allí.- Beckett no tiene ni idea de por qué ha dicho que sí, pero tiene que olvidarse de lo que ha hecho en la bañera que tanto le ha gustado y probablemente vuelva a repetir.

 **Aviso ya de que va a ser un capítulo intenso con alguna imagen subida de tono, ya puse en la configuración de la historia que va dirigida a los adultos así que no me hago responsable de la persona que lo lea. Espero que os guste!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kate se maldice a sí misma por haber aceptado esa invitación, no tiene ningunas ganas de salir y menos de ver a Richard.

Tras escoger unos pantalones ajustados y una camisa holgada, opta por dejarse el pelo suelto y combinar la ropa con unos tacones no demasiado altos pero si con estilo; sabe que a esos lugares no dejan pasar a cualquiera.

 _Minutos más tarde…_

La abogada llega a la discoteca sin problema, le paga al taxista y camina derecha al portero quién le deja pasar al revisarla de arriba hacia abajo y sonreír. Beckett busca a Lanie en la zona VIP, pues sí que han tirado la casa por la ventana para una sola noche.

¡Katherine!- exclama Rick al ver a la recién llegada.- ¡Sabía que vendrías!- ya le cuesta hablar debido a los cubatas que se ha tomado.- Estás borracho Rick, te apesta el aliento a alcohol.

Es que…has tardado mucho y aquí hace calor, mira que tías; ¿cómo no iba a beber? Voy a ver si cazo a alguna, me alegra que hayas venido.- y sin decir nada más desaparece dejando a Kate totalmente perpleja.

¡Kate!- Lanie abraza a su amiga con efusividad.- ¡Al final te has animado! ¿Qué quieres tomar?

Ya me acerco yo a la barra no te preocupes, hola Javier.- le da dos besos al otro padrino que no aparta la mano de la cintura de Lanie, pues sí que han congeniado bien.

Kate no comprende nada, ¿por qué Rick se empeñó en que fuese si ahora se ha ido con otra? Y además, ¿por qué le importa tanto? Se quita esa idea de la cabeza y pide ginebra con limón para distraerse y olvidar.

Hola.- un joven que rondará los treinta años, guapo, musculoso y con unos ojos intensos saluda a Beckett.- ¿has venido sola?

¿Y a ti que más te da?- el chico le mira sorprendido hace ademán de irse pero Kate le coge del brazo.- lo siento mucho, es que no he tenido un buen día, he venido con unos amigos.

A ver si adivino, ¿el chico que te gusta está aquí y no te hace ni caso?- ella no sabe qué responder, ¿Castle le gusta? ¡Pues claro que no! Ningún hombre le atrae de esa forma.

A mí no me gusta nadie, yo soy más de sexo y si te he visto no me acuerdo.- el chico sonríe y produce una extraña calidez en el cuerpo de Kate que se sienta en la barra junto a él.

Hablan durante un buen rato, ajenos a lo que ocurre a su alrededor hasta que Lanie, desgraciadamente para Kate, interrumpe su conversación con Sam.- ¡Kate, es Rick, se ha metido en una pelea con uno! ¡Están en la calle!

Beckett, Lanie y Sam salen del pub para ver qué está ocurriendo. En efecto, Richard le atesta un fuerte puñetazo a un hombre más grande que él.

¡Eres un hijo de puta!- grita Castle sosteniéndose la mano dolorida por el golpe.- ¡No deberían dejarte entrar en ningún sitio!- el portero y Sam acuden para separar a esos dos.

Fuera de aquí todo el mundo, la fiesta se ha terminado.- comenta Espo para tirar a la gente curiosa que se ha aglomerado en cuestión de segundos.

¡¿En qué cojones estabas pensando?!- le grita Javier ahora que no hay casi nadie en la calle, el portero se ha llevado al otro tío para que le revisen la cara. Rick no contesta, se limita a mirar a Beckett y después se aleja del pub para marcharse.

¡Castle!- pero su amigo no se detiene, Kate y Lanie se miran sin saber qué hacer o decir.- creo que me voy a marchar a casa.- la abogada se termina el cubata antes de pedir un taxi.

¿Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunta Sam al ver que la chica se ha quedado conmocionada al ver cómo el protagonista de la pelea se ha ido sin decir nada.- No, gracias Sam, ha sido un placer conocerte.

Lo mismo digo.

Kate se despide de Lanie y Javier y se mete al taxi. Pero en vez de ir a su casa, da media vuelta; dirección que ha tomado Rick, sólo espera encontrarlo. Afortunadamente, el joven se ha parado porque la pierna le duele bastante.

¡Rick!- este se gira al ver cómo Beckett sale del coche.- ¿necesitas ayuda? Te veo algo dolorido.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas a punto de irte con un tío? Que, por cierto, no tenía por qué meterse en la pelea.

Lo ha hecho porque tú ibas a acabar en urgencias, ¿por qué te pones así? Hace un rato ibas de caza a por alguna tía buena y no lo has hecho; al igual que yo, por primera vez, he rechazado a un tío cañón.

No sé qué me ha pasado la verdad, sólo sé que la pierna y la mano me duelen muchísimo, se me está hinchando.

Vente a mi casa, tengo un botiquín.- Castle acepta la propuesta más que nada porque no puede caminar ni un paso.

La pareja no abre la boca durante el trayecto, se limitan a mirar los móviles o por la ventana. Rick le paga al taxista y le deja hasta propina.

Bueno, este es mi apartamento, no es nada del otro mundo pero es mi hogar.

Está muy bien, tiene un aire retro, me gusta.- Kate le sonríe.- Voy a por el botiquín, ponte cómodo.

Castle inspecciona el lugar, la verdad es que la distribución le gusta, quizás sea un poco pequeño pero para una sola persona o quizás dos es perfecto. Las escaleras que hay en la cocina le gustan, sobre todo por la cantidad de libros que hay.

Ya estoy, a ver, vamos a ver la mano primero.

¿Va a dolerme?- pregunta él algo nervioso, o al menos finge que lo está.- si no estás quieto puede que sí.

Kate le echa una crema y la expande con los dedos, movimientos en círculo sobre la zona hinchada.- oye Rick, ¿por qué empezó la pelea? Apuesto a que tú no eres de esos que se meten en líos cada dos por tres.

Simplemente dijo un comentario que no me hizo ninguna gracia y no podía quedarme quieto, sobre todo si es sobre una persona que aprecio.

¡Vaya! Pues entonces hiciste bien, se merecía ese buen derecho que le diste.- Rick asiente, sobre todo porque ese cabrón dijo un comentario sobre la chica que ahora le venda la mano.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kate ignora el reloj durante al menos un par de horas, cuando se enfrasca de lleno en un caso no tiene ojos para nada ni nadie, por lo que no se percata de que Lanie ha entrado y se ha sentado en el pequeño sillón que hay en el despacho de la abogada.

¿Vas a seguir pasando de mi cara?- Beckett se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de su amiga, alza la cabeza para observar cómo Lanie se acerca a su mesa.- habíamos quedado para comer, ¿recuerdas?

Lo sé y estoy a punto de acabar, es sólo que…últimamente no me concentro tanto como debería, no comprendo qué me ocurre.

Las amigas comienzan a charlar pidiendo comida para llevar y así no interrumpir su conversación.- ¿Por qué no le llamas? Sé que tienes esa estúpida norma de no acostarte con los padrinos pero siempre habrá una excepción.

No puedo Lanie, no es sólo por esa regla, es que me prometí que no dejaría que nadie rompería mi coraza por pura protección.- Kate evita la mirada de su amiga, le espera un buen sermón.

Cielo, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a enamorarte, ¿de qué sirve acostarte cada noche con un tío distinto si a la hora de la verdad duermes sola? Eres guapa, divertida, inteligente y vives sola, ¿por qué? ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Y así finaliza esa intensa conversación entre las amigas, Beckett decide volver al trabajo, le espera un juicio dentro de un par de días y su cliente es "culpable" de ser cómplice en el robo de un banco.

 _Al caer la noche…_

Rick termina de trabajar muy contento, quiere celebrarlo cenando por ahí pero Kevin está con los preparativos y Javi ha quedado con Lanie para cenar. Baraja la idea de llamar a Kate pero, ¿y si le dice que no? Desde la noche de la discoteca no han vuelto a verse ni tampoco se han llamado. No pierde nada por intentarlo.

¿Diga?- Castle cambia la expresión al escuchar esa voz tan angelical, podría llevarla a su estudio y pedirle que cante algo.- ¿Kate? Soy Rick, voy a ir a cenar a una buena hamburguesería, ¿quieres acompañarme?

No creo que sea adecuado, todavía tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, quizás otro día.

Oh venga, no se puede trabajar con el estómago vacío, sólo serán un par de horas; no me seas aguafiestas.- Kate escucha cómo rugen sus tripas, sabe que en el fondo Castle tiene razón.- Está bien, pero después volveré al despacho, ¿entendido?

Sí Señora, te envío la dirección por vía mensaje, nos vemos allí dentro de una hora. Hasta luego Katherine.- y Rick cuelga sin darle tiempo a la abogada a contestarle. ¿A qué se debe tanta efusividad?

 _Una hora más tarde…_

Kate pudo pasar por su apartamento para ponerse algo más cómodo e informal, no soporta utilizar el traje del trabajo pero es lo obligatorio para ese tipo de trabajo. Rick le espera en la puerta terminándose un cigarro que en ese momento tira al suelo para pisarlo.

¡Vaya! No sabía que fumabas.

Muy de vez en cuando, puedo dejarlo cuando quiera, ¿entramos?- él abre la puerta para permitir que Kate pase primero, una amable camarera les lleva hasta una mesa pegada a la ventana.

Te veo nervioso, más bien eufórico, ¿puedo saber a qué se debe?- Castle le sonríe antes de pedir dos cervezas bien frías a la joven camarera.- me encanta mi trabajo, dejémoslo ahí, a ti no te vendría mal sonreír un poco; con ese tal Sam de la discoteca no dejabas de mostrar esa hermosa sonrisa.

El alcohol tuvo mucho que ver además Sam fue gracioso y simpático conmigo, no quería espantarlo. Quizás hubiésemos llegado a más de no ser porque alguien se metió en una brutal pelea.

No voy a disculparme por cerrarle la boca a ese gilipollas, se pasó de la raya y alguien tenía que pararle los pies.

Según tú dijo algo sobre alguien que aprecias, ¿habló de Kevin, de Javi tal vez?- Rick maldice en silencio, ha hablado demasiado y ahora se ha metido en un callejón sin salida.

Pues no, no comentó nada sobre ellos, su intención era acercarse a la barra para intentar follar con la mujer morena de pantalones ajustados, según él le marcaban su buen culo.- Beckett se queda helada, no le salen las palabras.

¿Rick se metió en una pelea por ella? Ese tío quizás le hubiese intentado violar o quién sabe, algo peor y Castle decidió quitarle esa idea mediante unos buenos golpes.

No…no sé qué decir Rick, te enzarzaste en una pelea por mí, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste aquella noche?

Tuvimos demasiada emoción por una noche, ¿no te parece? Soy un caballero y respeto a las mujeres sobre todas las cosas. Lo que ese hijo de puta tenía pensado hacer…no podía permitirlo y menos a ti, dama de honor.

Te lo agradezco de verdad Rick pero tranquilo, siempre voy armada, me saqué el permiso hace un par de años y también boxeo por lo que ese tío no hubiese llegado lejos.

¡¿Y me lo dices ahora?! Sacrifiqué mi hermosa cara para defenderte.- Kate bebe de su cerveza y coge una patata con kétchup.- Te hice un favor Castle, eres un poco creído.

¿En serio? Pues nada, la próxima vez no moveré un dedo, veo que te vales por ti misma.

No lo dudes, ¿cenamos?

Abogada y compositor musical disfrutan de una agradable velada, la música les gusta y en el local parece haber buen ambiente.

Oye Kate, ya que perdí parte de mi encanto por tu culpa…necesito que hagas algo por mí, por favor. No es sexual ni ilegal por lo que puedes respirar tranquila.

¿Y qué quieres que haga?

Canta para mí, vamos a mi estudio y compartes tu dulce voz conmigo, prometo no enseñársela a nadie más pero es que es un pecado tener esa melodía y no intentar siquiera hacer un cover de alguien famoso.

¿De verdad quieres que cante? Pero si lo hago fatal.

No me importa, puedo hacer maravillas con mi mesa de mezclas aunque estoy seguro de que no será necesario utilizar nada.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kate observa el estudio con mucha admiración, jamás había estado en uno y ahora Rick le muestra las diferentes salas para terminar en la más importante.

Aquí es donde practico mi magia, ¿quieres escuchar una de mis creaciones?- Castle se sienta en la mesa donde miles de botones esperan para producir una agradable melodía.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada hasta que la canción termina.- Guau Rick, es preciosa, ¿de verdad la has compuesto tú?- el joven se levanta y se acerca hasta la chica.- no lo dudes y ahora quiero que entres ahí, veamos si tengo razón respecto a tu hermosa voz.

Beckett entra dudosa, Castle le coloca los enormes cascos y acerca el micrófono.- Pero, ¿qué voy a cantar? No me sé ninguna canción de memoria.- el miedo se muestra en el rostro de ella, sin embargo, él no se preocupa por eso.

Tranquila, tengo aquí una letra, intenta seguir la melodía, ¿vale?- Kate asiente, Rick sale para sentarse en la silla, la música comienza, la abogada sigue la letra que Castle le ha colocado.

 _Fixing up a car to drive in it again_

 _Searching for the water hoping for the rain_

 _Up and up._

 _[…]_

 _We're going to get it get it together right now_

 _Going to get it get it together somehow_

 _Going to get it get it together and flower_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _[…]_

 _And you can say what is, or fight for it_

 _Close your mind or take a risk_

 _You can say it's mine and clench your fist_

 _Or see each sunrise as a gift._

 _[…]_

 _Fixing up a car to drive in it again_

 _When you're in pain_

 _When you think you've had enough_

 _Don't ever give up._

Kate se quita los cascos, la letra de esta canción…le recuerda tanto a ella, la noche en la que murió.

¡Ha sido fantástico!- exclama Rick lleno de entusiasmo, nunca había escuchado una voz tan dulce.- ¡Tenemos que repetir otro día!- este se detiene al ver los ojos vidriosos de la chica.- ¿he hecho algo malo Kate?

No, para nada, yo…no puedo, lo siento.- Beckett sale corriendo del estudio, ¿por qué vuelve a sentirse tan vulnerable? Ya han pasado varios años, su psicólogo le dijo que poco a poco lo superaría pero al escuchar esa canción le han venido recuerdos con su madre.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Castle toca el timbre y espera a que alguien le abra.- ¡Ricky! ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Ryan le invita a pasar, el apartamento de su amigo está repleto de regalos de boda, no está desordenado pero sí abarrotado.

¡Richard, qué sorpresa!- Jenny sale de la cocina con dos tazas de café.- es muy temprano, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?

Jenny, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado? Sólo será un momento.- la pareja se mira sin comprender nada pero ella asiente.- vamos a la cocina.- Ryan se toma el café y se marcha a trabajar.

Bueno, ¿qué es eso que tanto te preocupa?- Castle no tiene muy claro por dónde empezar, se siente culpable por lo que ocurrió anoche.

Verás, anoche salí con Katherine a cenar y la invité a ir al estudio; le pedí que cantase una canción porque necesitaba escuchar su voz.

Jenny escucha la historia con atención, sin interrumpir ni una sola vez, se fija en las expresiones de Rick mientras va narrando todo.

Y eso es lo que pasó, ¿hice algo malo Jenny? No recuerdo haber dicho nada para que se marchase de esa forma.

No es por ti Richard, mira, espero que entiendas que lo que te voy a decir es porque he visto que realmente te preocupas por Kate. Perdió a su madre hace unos años, la asesinaron a sangre fría y abandonaron su cuerpo en un callejón antes de las navidades. Por eso se hizo abogada.

No, no lo sabía, ¡oh Dios mío! Me siento fatal ahora mismo.

Pues no deberías, si ella no te lo ha contado es porque cada vez que se acuerda se derrumba; fue al psicólogo por decisión propia y para ayudar a su padre que recurrió al alcohol para superar la muerte de su mujer.

Tengo que hablar con ella, ¿crees que querrá verme? Anoche se fue bastante mal.

Dale unos días, que sea ella la que contacte conmigo, te lo agradecerá, créeme.

Castle le da las gracias a Jenny, no tenía ni idea de todo el dolor que Kate ha padecido y sigue sintiendo. Quiere hacer algo para compensárselo, pero, ¿el qué?

 _Mientras en la oficina de Beckett…_

La abogada se ha encerrado en su trabajo, ha pedido que no le pasen llamadas, tampoco quiere recibir visitas de ningún tipo, no se encuentra con fuerzas para hablar con nadie.

Rick le quiso mostrar la belleza de la música, hacerle ver que de verdad tiene una voz preciosa pero, de nuevo, los recuerdos de su madre le traicionaron y tuvo que correr para que Castle no le viese llorar.

 _Beckett, tiene una visita.-_ su secretaría sabe que la abogada no quería recibir a nadie pero ese hombre insiste.- Está bien, dile que pase.

¡Menudo despacho más grande!

¡Rick! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has llegado?- él se sorprende ante esa pregunta.- pues en taxi, como la mayoría de los neoyorkinos.

No, no, ¿cómo has descubierto donde trabajo?

¡Ah, esa es fácil! Digamos que tengo contactos. Necesitaba ver que estabas bien, anoche me dejaste preocupado.

Rick se fija en las carpetas llenas de documentos, en las fotos que hay en las estanterías y en la mesa de Kate, pero lo que más le llama la atención es una figura de elefantes que hay junto al ordenador.

Es de mi madre, dice que nosotros somos como los elefantes, una familia; es una de las pocas cosas que tengo de ella.

Sé que apenas nos conocemos Kate pero no pasa nada por hablar del pasado, a veces es hasta saludable; el dolor es menor.

Beckett le mira con frialdad.- ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Qué sabrás tú?- Castle se asusta un poco pero no se aleja ni se mueve.- sé que tu madre fue asesinada, que por eso eres abogada, no tienes por qué enfrentarte a esto tú sola. Tienes amigos y a tu padre.

Richard, no tienes ningún derecho a entrometerte en mi vida, tú mismo lo has dicho, apenas nos conocemos. Será mejor que te vayas, no pienso discutir contigo.

Pero Kate, escúchame.- ella no le da esa oportunidad.- ¡QUE TE LARGUES DE AQUÍ! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Lanie tararea una canción mientras echa ropa a la maleta, dentro de unas horas se irá para celebrar la mejor despedida de soltera de la historia, o al menos eso dice ella. Kate también prepara la maleta pero no con tantas ganas, no deja de pensar en lo que ocurrió la semana pasada.

 _Hace una semana…_

Beckett celebra con sus compañeros el haber ganado otro juicio bastante complicado. Todo marcha bien hasta que la abogada se fija en una persona que le resulta bastante familiar.

¿Sam?- él le sonríe.- espera, no me lo digas… ¿Kate?- ella asiente todavía perpleja.

Así que eres la famosa Katherine Beckett, ahora comprendo por qué no quisiste revelarme tu auténtica identidad, te perdono.- el tío de la discoteca está de pie con una copa de champán en la mano y hablando con ella como si tal cosa.- no te ofendas Sam pero, ¿qué narices haces en mi bufete? No te lo tomes a mal pero no esperaba volver a verte.

Yo puedo decir lo mismo sobre ti pero resulta que trabajo en el mismo edificio sólo que cuatro plantas más abajo.

¿Y cómo explicas el que no nos hayamos visto ni una sola vez?

Porque he empezado hoy.- responde él con cierta timidez.- me han invitado a subir y aquí estoy, hablando con una chica que conocí hace un par de meses en un pub. ¿Será el destino?- Kate abre los ojos, no le gusta nada esa palabra, siempre la relaciona con amor y no quiere eso.

Que estaba bromeando mujer, no me pongas esa cara de susto. Dentro de nada tienes esa famosa boda, ¿no? ¿Sigues queriendo ir sola?

¿Y a ti qué te importa?- de nuevo, su carácter vuelve a traicionarle pero por alguna extraña razón Sam no se mueve, es más, hasta parece que le divierte esa contestación.- Si quieres que vaya contigo para que no asustes a ningún hombre con ese carácter estaré dispuesto a acompañarte.

¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿Por qué querría ir yo contigo a la boda?

Fácil, nos pondrán en la mesa de parejas, odio la mesa de los solteros, en serio. Dan mucho asco, y podemos ayudarnos a ligar mutuamente, sólo te haría un favor.

Un favor en el que curiosamente saldrías ganando tú también, ¿verdad?- él le guiña un ojo antes de terminarse el champán de la copa para dejarla en la mesa.- piénsatelo Kate, nos beneficiamos los dos y no somos ni pareja. Si quieres darle celos a alguien…soy tu chico ideal.

La imagen de Rick aparece en la mente de Beckett, no ha vuelto a verle desde que le echó de su despacho, seguramente él irá con alguna tía también; no quiere parecer una débil ante sus ojos.

De acuerdo pero no habrá besos ni tocamientos de ningún tipo, como mucho iremos de la mano y cuando yo crea que es necesario, ¿entendido?

Más claro que el agua, toma mi número, ya me informas del día, hora y lugar. Si quieres que vayamos a juego con el color del traje me lo dices.

No te pases tío.

 _Y ahora…_

Faltan horas para la boda y Kate no puede sentirse más nerviosa, jamás había experimentado esa sensación. Tiene que olvidarse de todo lo malo, van a irse a los Hamptons antes de que Jenny diga el "sí quiero" en el altar.

¿Preparada? Le he mandado un mensaje a Jenny, que nos espere en la puerta.- Beckett asiente, coge la maleta y junto con su amiga se marchan para recoger a la novia.

Jenny no puede estar más emocionada, dos días con sus damas de honor para desconectar y celebrar sus últimas horas como soltera; está terminantemente prohibida la utilización de móviles, en la enorme casa hay un teléfono fijo por si quieren tomar comida para llevar pero nada más.

¡Chicas, vamos a disfrutar como nunca!- exclama Lanie entrando a la casa y dejando la maleta rápidamente en la habitación.

¡Esto es increíble, todo esto para nosotras!- o eso piensa la novia puesto que Lanie tiene una sorpresa preparada de la que Beckett tampoco sabe absolutamente nada.

Yo voto por meternos en la piscina, tiene regulador de temperatura.- comenta Kate dejándose llevar por el ánimo de sus amigas.

¡Perfecto! ¡Voy a por cervezas! ¡Chicas, a ponerse nuestros bikinis!- las tres se meten en las habitaciones para cambiarse, Beckett saca la ropa cuidadosamente, se cambia enseguida; se recoge el pelo y baja con la crema solar.

Pues sí que hemos sido rápidas.- Jenny es la primera en salir, coloca la toalla sobre la hamaca y se mete de cabeza en la piscina.- ¡está fantástica!

¡Voy!- grita Lanie siendo la segunda en probar el agua tan refrescante.- ¡Venga Beckett, te toca!- esta no duda en tirarse de cabeza, las amigas disfrutan de un momento divertido en el agua; terminan en el jacuzzi bebiendo y contando anécdotas.

Beckett aprovecha ese momento para comentarle a sus amigas lo de Sam, no sabe cómo van a reaccionar pero si va a ir acompañada es cuestión de que lo sepan.

Lanie, ¿recuerdas al tío que conocí en aquel pub?- Jenny no comprende nada pero se limita a escuchar.- Sí claro, aquel tío macizo que quiso acompañarte a casa pero que te negaste.

Pues viene a la boda.- las caras de sus amigas son de risa ahora mismo.- ¡¿CÓMO QUE VIENE A LA BODA?! ¡¿CUÁNDO PENSABAS DECIRLO?!

Yo vi que marcaste acompañante en la invitación pero íbamos tan ocupados que se me olvidó preguntarte.- comenta Jenny para calmar un poco la situación, sobre todo por parte de Lanie.

¿Y qué pasa con Richard?- pregunta la otra dama de honor mientras se abre otra lata de cerveza.- no entiendo tú pregunta Lanie, sólo somos amigos.

¿Has vuelto a verle?- pregunta Jenny.- Pues no.- responde Beckett.- le dejé bien claro que no era nadie para meterse en mi vida, vino a verme para hablar sobre mi madre, no tiene ningún derecho.

Es un amigo, se preocupa por ti, ¿no crees que fuiste un poco dura?- Kate sabe que se pasó pero el tema de su madre es algo que le afecta mucho.- Rick es un padrino y yo una dama de honor; él irá con alguna chica y yo con Sam, ¿cuál es el problema?

No hay ningún problema pero creemos que deberías hacer las paces con Rick, no quiero que haya tensión en mi boda, ¿de acuerdo?- Jenny mira sobre todo a Beckett que asiente con la cabeza.- y espero que ese tal Sam se comporte.

Que no lo he encontrado en la selva Jenny, es un chico educado.- ahora Lanie no tiene claro si debe seguir con su plan, no puede utilizar el móvil para avisar a Kevin ni a Javi. El novio y los padrinos se van a presentar esa noche y no va a poder evitarlo.

 **Menudas vacaciones estoy teniendo que apenas puedo tocar el ordenador, prometido. Cuando crees que vas a tener tiempo para ti…aparecen los amigos y la batucada, cosa que agradezco muchísimo; lo primero es lo primero. Pero no voy a dejar de lado la escritura así que…aquí os dejo otro capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, no olvidéis votar y comentar, gracias!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Llega la noche y con ella una cena en un restaurante bastante importante en los Hamptons, las tres chicas se arreglan cada una en su habitación; Lanie no sabe qué hacer, los chicos irán a cenar con ellas y dado que Kate ya tiene pareja para la boda…será un poco raro encontrarse de nuevo con Rick después de ver cómo terminaron.

Oye, ¿estás bien?- le pregunta Jenny mientras las dos bajan por las escaleras para dirigirse hacia la puerta.- Sí claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Es que te veo bastante distraída desde que Beckett nos contó lo de Sam, ¿qué piensas sobre eso?- las amigas aprovechan para compartir opiniones y lo que está claro es que no les apetece ver cómo Rick y Kate se distancian de esa forma.

¡Chicas ya estoy!- Kate baja con un vestido rojo bastante escotado dejando ver sus largas piernas, los tacones permiten que la chica pueda lucirse todavía más; su pelo suelto y rizado cae por los hombros. Una mariposa azul rodea su cuello.

¡Joder Beckett, estás deslumbrante! ¿Es qué piensas ligar esta noche? Recuerda que tienes a Sam, ¿eh?- pero la abogada no se molesta por ese comentario, ella es consciente de que Sam sólo es una tapadera, un chico que utilizará de pareja para la boda y nada más pero claro, es algo entre Sam y ella.

No voy a negar la posibilidad de enrollarme con alguno, necesito desahogarme y si Sam no se entera, ¿qué más da?- y la Kate de siempre ha vuelto, o al menos eso piensan sus amigas, les tranquiliza ver que ha vuelto al sexo sin compromiso; por extraño que pueda parecer.

Las tres salen bien guapas para cenar, el camarero les lleva amablemente hasta su mesa dónde, para sorpresa de Jenny y Kate, les esperan tres hombres.

¡Kevin!- Jenny corre hacia su prometido y le besa con pasión.- ¡¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?!

Lanie quiso que viniésemos para cenar todos juntos.- la novia abraza a su amiga con efusividad, Javier también le da un fugaz beso a la dama de honor culpable de esa grata sorpresa.

Sin embargo, Rick y Kate no tienen muy claro si eso debería hacerles feliz, hace dos meses que no saben nada el uno del otro y ahora tienen que cenar juntos por obligación.

Hola Katherine, estás muy guapa.- comenta él intentando aliviar la tensión que allí se respira.- Hola Richard, tú tampoco estás nada mal.

Las parejas se sientan en la mesa para disfrutar de una agradable velada, luego les espera una buena fiesta en la mejor discoteca de aquel lugar. Todos hablan y ríen, excepto Kate, que se limita a beber y a comer sin dirigirle la mirada al hombre que hay en frente de ella.

Anda que menuda noche de chicas, ya te vale Lanie.- comenta Kate mientras se vuelve a pintar los labios, las dos damas de honor han ido al baño.- ¿qué pasa? Yo no sabía que ya te habías echado un rollo para la boda, Rick es un padrino, no puedo decirle que no venga.

Va a ser muy difícil buscar a un tío estando él de por medio.- Lanie le mira confusa.- no entiendo por qué dices, ¿qué pinta él en tu vida sexual? A no ser que… ¡te gusta!- la voz de la forense retumba por todo el baño.

¡Lanie por Dios, no seas idiota! ¡No me gusta, si apenas puedo verle la cara de engreído que tiene!- pero esas palabras son falsas, ni siquiera Kate se las ha creído.

Beckett eres una mujer libre y adulta, puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana con quién te dé la gana, y si te quieres tirar a Richard te lo tiras. Él no creo que se oponga, todos vemos cómo te mira.

Me parece que habéis bebido demasiado, no voy a acostarme con Castle, ¿has olvidado mi regla? Nada de padrinos, y por supuesto, prohibido enamorarse.

Lo que tú digas cielo pero el corazón es el que manda al fin y al cabo, tu cerebro pronto será presa del alcohol y ya verás cómo terminarás acostándote con él.- las amigas regresan a la cena, Kate se percata de que Rick no está en la mesa.

Ha salido para atender una llamada.- comenta Kevin al ver cómo Beckett observa el restaurante.- no tardará en volver.

Por mí como si regresa a Nueva York, me da igual lo que haga con su vida. Yo no soy nadie para inmiscuirme dónde no me llaman.

Todos se quedan perplejos ante la borde respuesta de la dama de honor que enseguida se arrepiente, se supone que es una noche para divertirse y su estúpido comportamiento lo está arruinando todo.

Lo siento Ryan, perdóname pero es que Richard no tuvo por qué meterse en mi pasado, no tiene tanta confianza. ¿Cómo narices se enteró?- Jenny disimula bebiendo un poco más de vino, ella es la principal responsable; se le fue la lengua y ahora Kate no quiere tener nada que ver con el otro padrino.

Tranquila, estás perdonada pero por favor, deja ya de martirizar a Ricky, lo ha pasado mal; en serio. ¿Sabes lo que hizo?- Kate niega con la cabeza.- Se puso a buscar como un loco al tío ese que conociste en el pub, al parecer cómo vio que te gustaba, contactó con él y le pidió que fuese a verte para que no fueses sola a la boda.

¡¿Qué hizo qué?! ¡¿ME LO ESTÁS DICIENDO EN SERIO?!- así que Sam no trabajaba allí, fue a ver a Kate para comentarle lo de la boda, todo porque Rick se lo pidió en gesto de disculpa. ¿Cómo debe tomárselo? Ya no sabe qué pensar respecto a él.

Ya estoy aquí.- Rick llega justo a tiempo para el postre, los demás fingen una sonrisa, Beckett le mira por primera vez desde que se sentaron.- Oye Richard, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?

Castle no entiende nada pero sigue a la chica hasta la calle.- Si vas a volver a echarme la bronca, estoy servido. Ya no sé qué hacer para disculparme.

¿Por qué contactaste con Sam? No tenías por qué haberlo hecho, podría ir a la boda con quién quisiera.

Vi que te gustó, fue culpa mía el que no te fueses esa noche con él. No tenía derecho a hablarte de tu madre y realmente lo siento, me arrepiento muchísimo.- Kate observa la expresión de Rick, se arrepiente de verdad.

No voy a acostarme con Sam, él tiene permiso para ligar el día de la boda, al igual que yo.

¿Ah sí? Pues vaya, gasté mucho tiempo para buscar a ese tipo, al menos no irás sola. Yo de momento no he encontrado a ninguna mujer que quiera acompañarme.

Las palabras de Lanie retumban por la cabeza de Kate, es posible que la regla de no acostarse con los padrinos pueda tener una ligera excepción. Castle se molestó en buscar a Sam para que ella no fuese sola a la boda; quizás no sea tan mala idea tirárselo, le desea demasiado como para desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Escucha Rick, ¿tienes el móvil?- él se lo enseña.- mándale un mensaje a Espo, dile que nos saltamos el postre y que ya iremos a la discoteca.

¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

Ya lo verás.

Rick manda el mensaje a Ryan diciéndole que se van a ausentar ya que Kate está muy cabreada y quiere hablar las cosas con calma, al parecer el texto es creíble ya que su amigo le responde que tenga buena suerte.

 _Unos minutos más tarde…_

La pareja camina por la orilla de la playa cerca de la cosa dónde las chicas se hospedan, la luna está llena esa noche e ilumina el inmenso océano.

Entonces, ¿sigues cabreada conmigo o no? No tengo muy claro qué debo hacer.- Rick realmente está nervioso, esa mujer es diferente a todas las demás, sabe lo que quiere y si le gusta algo va a por ello sea como sea.

Pues claro que no, simplemente prométeme que no sacarás el tema de mi madre si no hablo yo primero. Me afecta muchísimo y no es fácil para mí.

Prometido, ahora, ¿volvemos con los demás?- pero las intenciones de Beckett son otras, se baja la cremallera del vestido para quedarse con una lencería de encaje muy sexi.

Esto…Kate… ¿qué haces?

Venga, ahora me vas a decir que nunca lo has hecho en la playa.- los ojos de Rick se abren todo lo que pueden.- ¿hacerlo? ¿quieres hacerlo aquí y conmigo?

¡Joder Castle, sí que te cuesta pillar las cosas! ¡Sí, quiero follar contigo aquí y ahora! ¡Que no es tan complicado!

¿Y tu regla de no acostarse con los padrinos?- Beckett se acerca a él, rodea su cuello con las manos.- a la mierda esa regla, quiero tenerte entre mis piernas desde el primer día que empezamos a hablar, ¿tú no quieres? Podemos dejarlo si no te apetece.

Rick es el primero en acortar la distancia para besar los labios de ella que le esperan con impaciencia, sus lenguas pronto comienzan una lucha desenfrenada en sus bocas. Las manos de Castle bajan hasta el sostén de Kate, lo desabrocha con agilidad y lo deja sobre la arena fría de la playa. Sus manos acarician los pezones erguidos de ella, Beckett suelta un pequeño gemido. Castle no tarde en deshacerse también de la ropa.

Vamos al agua, es una sensación increíble hacerlo por la noche en el mar.

Pero Kate, no llevo preservativo.- ella no se preocupa por eso.- tranquilo, tomo la píldora, ven conmigo.- la temperatura del agua es ideal, a esa hora no hay nadie a los alrededores por lo que ninguno se preocupa por la ropa.

Kate se agarra a la cintura de Rick con las piernas, con una mano baja hasta la erección de Castle, la acaricia de arriba hacia abajo arrancando gemidos del joven que mientras succiona los pezones de ella y también dirige su mano hasta el sexo de Beckett, su clítoris hinchado es más que suficiente para que él coloque a Kate en una posición cómoda.

¿Estás lista?- ella le besa como respuesta, Rick la embiste de forma suave pero poco a poco va acelerando, sus cuerpos están cubiertos de agua y ellos están disfrutando de esa noche.

Tenías razón, hacerlo en el agua está bien pero casi prefiero una cama.- comenta Castle casi sin aliento.- ¿te sirve una tumbona de la piscina? No quiero que me regañen por mojar la casa, podrían sospechar.

Ambos salen del agua, cogen la ropa y, todavía desnudos, llegan a la parte trasera de la casa. Kate se coloca abajo y permite de nuevo que Rick entre en su cuerpo, esta vez disfruta de cada embestida, de cada caricia, beso. Araña la espalda de él con el último movimiento soltando un sonoro orgasmo que termina por dejarla totalmente K.O, al igual que él.

 **Os estaréis preguntando si después de esta noche Kate y Rick van a empezar una relación, ya os puedo asegurar que no. Es sólo sexo, algo que ambos adoran, no hay compromiso. A ojos de los demás seguirán siendo amigos pero si lo desean podrán tener sexo dónde y cuando quieran. Espero que os haya gustado. Yo creo que alguno/a ya deseaba leer una escena como esta, ¿qué os ha parecido?**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Le dedico este capítulo a mi hermanita de Wattpad, no hablamos mucho últimamente pero si retomamos las conversaciones…podríamos estar horas. Espero que os guste el capítulo, creo que la espera merecerá la pena, os merecéis algo especial.**

Kate termina de ponerse de nuevo el vestido rojo, se ha vuelto a maquillar y no parece que haya tenido buen sexo con el padrino del novio.

¿Qué se supone que debemos responder cuando nos pregunten?- Rick no se encuentra nervioso por el tema del sexo salvaje en el agua y después en la cama, el problema es que Beckett le ha pedido discreción y él no sabe mentir muy bien.

Algo tan simple como que hemos resuelto nuestros problemas, no habrá tensión en la boda y seguiremos como hasta ahora, amigos. No quiero que Lanie y Jenny se burlen de mí al saber que me he acostado contigo.

Castle no comprende por qué tienen que ocultar eso, si no hay sentimientos, ¿qué más da? Pero si Kate se lo ha pedido tendrá que mantener la boca cerrada si quiere volver a disfrutar de esa maravillosa mujer.

Ambos regresan a la discoteca dónde sus amigos ya han comenzado a beber y ahora bailan en el centro de la pista. Rick se dirige a la barra para pedirse un cubata, Beckett es secuestrada por sus amigas; las tres se alejan de la multitud para poder hablar.

¿Y bien?- pregunta la otra dama de honor con mucha curiosidad.- ¿qué ha pasado?

Nada, hemos hablado. No tenemos por qué llevarnos mal, somos amigos; él irá con una chica y yo con Sam, ¿qué os pensabais?- sus dos amigas se miran un poco decepcionadas, su plan no ha salido como ellas querían; o al menos eso piensan.

No nos malinterpretes cielo, nos alegramos de que hayáis resuelto vuestros problemas pero es que…hacéis tan buena pareja… ¿no piensas siquiera en tirártelo para ver cómo es? Tú adoras el sexo sin compromiso.- comenta Jenny tras beber un buen sorbo de su vaso.

Lo adoro siempre que no tenga que volver a ver al tío con el que me acueste. Rick es muy cercano, no quiero sobrepasar la línea, ya lo sabéis.- las amigas dejan por zanjada esa conversación, vuelven a la fiesta.

Al regresar a la pista de baile, Kate se encuentra a Castle bailando con una joven, las manos de él se posan sobre las caderas de ella.

Pues sí que ha tardado en buscar a alguna, este hombre no para tampoco.- refunfuña Lanie al ver semejante imagen, Beckett los ignora, cruza la pista para tomarse algo.

Tú no eres de por aquí.- comenta el camarero al ver a la abogada sentándose en la barra.- ¿qué deseas tomar? Hago unos cócteles para chuparse los dedos.

Quiero la mezcla más fuerte que tengas, hoy necesito olvidarme de todo y todos.- el camarero asiente, comienza a mezclar varias botellas.- bebe con cuidado.

No sirve, no tiene el resultado que ella espera, sigue sintiéndose mal al ver cómo Castle coquetea con esa joven. ¿Pero qué le pasa? Hace una hora justo le dijo que sólo serían amigos, entonces, ¿por qué no se alegra por él?

La joven aprovecha la cercanía para besar los labios de él, Rick le responde le beso con pasión. Se acabó, Kate se termina el cóctel de un trago y sale rápidamente de la discoteca, necesita aire puro y alejarse de allí cuanto antes.

¡Beckett, Kate!- los gritos de Lanie son inútiles, su amiga desaparece en la oscuridad hacia la playa que prácticamente se encuentra desierta.

No culpa a Rick por ese comportamiento de niña pequeña, se culpa a sí misma y al hijo de puta que acabó con la vida de su madre de una forma tan violenta y macabra. Se juró que nadie volvería a romperle el corazón y ha roto su promesa.

Después de tantos años…en el instituto, luego la Universidad; era la chica más popular, rebelde pero a la vez sacaba buenas notas, con un chico distinto cada fin de semana. Le gustaba esa vida aunque no fuese la adecuada, ella era feliz.

 _Unas horas más tarde…_

El sonido de las olas le despierta, se quedó dormida en la playa sin darse cuenta. Regresa a la casa por la orilla, le encanta pisar la arena húmeda, le recuerda su infancia con sus padres.

Abre la puerta trasera sin hacer mucho ruido.- Buenos días.- la voz de Espo le asusta.- Joder Javier, ya te vale, que susto me has dado.- susurra Kate mientras camina hacia la cocina; al oler el café le han entrado hambre.

¿De dónde vienes? Lanie te estuvo llamando durante toda la noche, ¿qué pasa contigo?- ese tono no le gusta nada a Beckett.- ¿perdón?

Lanie estaba muy preocupada por ti y tú pasas de ella, eres su mejor amiga, dígnate al menos a cogerle el teléfono. Pensó que te había pasado algo.

Mira Javier, lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida no es asunto ni tuyo ni de nadie; soy mayorcita y puedo cuidarme sola. Estoy aquí, ¿no? Pues ya está, le pediré disculpas cuando se levante, voy a ducharme.

Pues sí que ha empezado bien la mañana, primera discusión con el otro padrino; como si no tuviese ya bastante. Beckett se detiene en la habitación de Rick, está cerrada; ¿se llevaría a esa joven a la cama? ¡¿Y qué importa?!

El agua de la ducha le tranquiliza un poco, todo su cuerpo agradece la temperatura y el tacto del jabón sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Se pone unos pantalones cortos y un top deportivo, se tomará el café y saldrá a correr.

¡Kate! ¡Menos mal que estás bien!- Lanie abraza a su amiga, ella le devuelve el gesto.- Siento no haberte contestado, necesitaba aire, el último cóctel me sentó fatal.

Ya no aguantamos el alcohol como antes, ¿verdad?- Kate se alegra de que su amiga le haya vuelto a perdonar una de sus muchas pataletas. Se toma un café sin mirar a Javi y sale disparada hacia la calle. Coloca los auriculares a tope y echa a correr por el pequeño pueblo.

 _Mientras tanto, en la casa…_

Castle es el último en levantarse, la resaca puede con él. Coge una aspirina del botiquín, baja hacia el piso de abajo dónde sus amigos desayunan tranquilamente con las noticias de fondo.

Buenos días.- Kevin y Javier se ríen de su cara, es prácticamente un muerto viviente.- tío, ¿una grúa ha pasado por encima de ti? – pregunta Ryan aguantándose la risa como puede.

Qué gracioso Kevin, me parto contigo. ¿Dónde está Kate? Ayer la perdí de vista en la discoteca y sé que no ha dormido aquí.

Ha llegado esta mañana bastante temprano por la parte trasera, venía por la playa. Se ha duchado y se ha ido a correr, o eso me ha dicho.

¿Se ducha para volver a sudar? Qué cosa más extraña, no es propio de ella.- comenta Jenny mirando a su amiga que coincide.- al parecer le sentó mal el último cóctel y se fue para despejarse.

Castle también se da una buena ducha tras desayunar poca cosa, su estómago le traiciona con echarlo todo en cualquier momento.

Rick, si quieres ver a Kate, estará en un gimnasio a un par de kilómetros de aquí. Seguro que estará entrenando, habla con ella.- Lanie le escribe la dirección.- Gracias, iré ahora.

 _Más tarde…_

Kate golpea y golpea el saco con los guantes de boxeo que le han prestado, maldice en su interior por el asesinato de su madre sin resolver, por sentir algo por Castle; por ser tan estúpida. No se puede engañar al amor, siempre te encuentra, dónde menos te lo esperas.

¿Beckett?- ella se gira al escuchar esa voz.- Castle, ¿qué haces aquí?

Lanie me ha dicho que es posible que vinieses aquí, te conoce demasiado bien.- él camina hacia la chica, sin embargo Kate sigue machacando el saco con más fuerza.

¿Estás enfadada? Porque creo que ese saco ya ha recibido lo que merecía.

¿Qué quieres Rick? Me gusta entrenar sola, si has venido sólo para verme pierdes el tiempo.- esa contestación deja helado a Castle que se detiene de golpe.

O sea que sí estás molesta, ¿conmigo? ¿He dicho o hecho algo que te haya ofendido? Ayer estábamos bien, ¿qué ocurre?

Beckett suspira antes de volver a girarse.- Estoy bien Rick, todo va genial. No te comas la cabeza, necesitaba estar sola y eso es todo. Bueno dime, ¿al final triunfaste con esa joven?

¿Con la chica de la discoteca? Fueron un par de besos sin importancia. Se emborrachó y al final acabó con otro tío. Regresé a la casa y al ver que no estabas te llamé.

Todavía no he visto el móvil, me quedé dormida en la playa sin darme cuenta. ¿Quieres decirme algo más? Voy a ir al vestuario, la ducha me espera.

No, creo que eso es todo. Me alegra saber que todo va bien.- ninguno dice nada, se limitan a cruzar las miradas en busca de cualquier atisbo de sentimientos pero ambos son expertos en guardarlos en lo más profundo de su corazón.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

 _Llega el día de la boda…_

Jenny y Ryan van a darse el "sí quiero" en una pequeña capilla de la ciudad y después irán a celebrarlo a un restaurante elegante. Un máximo de 60 personas van a asistir a la ceremonia, la pareja decidió desde un primer momento que sería algo íntimo ya que tampoco disponen de mucho dinero y quería invertir sobre todo en la luna de miel.

Kate sale de la ducha dispuesta a pasar un gran día, Sam quedó en que le recogería sobre las once, irán a casa de la novia para ayudarle y hacerle fotos antes de subir a la limusina que la llevará a la iglesia.

Beckett se peina y maquilla sin ayuda de nadie más, le gusta bastante el recogido que se ha hecho, los tonos de la piel van a juego con el color morado del vestido; se pone el anillo de su madre alrededor del cuello, una pulsera que le regaló su padre hace un par de años y unos pendientes que ella se compró al ganar un juicio importante.

Sam es puntual y toca el timbre de su pareja, Kate baja por el ascensor, el portero le regala un par de piropos que la inquilina agradece con una sonrisa.- ¡Guau Katherine, estás estupenda! Vas a hacerle sombra a la novia.

Gracias, a pesar de que eso ha sido una exageración.- Beckett observa al hombre, el esmoquin realza todavía más sus músculos trabajados diariamente en el gimnasio.- tú tampoco estás nada mal Sam.

Lleva cuidado, no sea que te vayas a enamorar de mí.- ella le saca la lengua en gesto de burla, suben al taxi para ir al apartamento de Jenny.

Los padres de la novia ya están allí, al igual que Lanie que también ha quedado genial.- ¡Katie, menos mal que ya estás aquí!- exclama Jenny al percatarse de la presencia de su otra dama de honor.- ¿pensabas que no vendría?

Para nada, pero no me sentía completa si no estabas conmigo, necesito tu sincera opinión, ¿cómo estoy?- la mujer rubia de ojos azules lleva el vestido de palabra de honor, una larga cola ocupa parte de la habitación. Su pelo recogido se oculta bajo el velo.- pareces una princesa Jenny.- responde Beckett reprimiendo las lágrimas, ha visto miles de novias pero ninguna era su mejor amiga.

¿De verdad? ¿No lo dices por cumplir?- Kate se acerca a su amiga, el padre de Jenny aprovecha para inmortalizar esas sonrisas.- estás preciosa cielo, Kevin es un hombre afortunado.

Algunas lágrimas se derraman por las mejillas de la protagonista.- ¡Nada de llorar, que se te va el maquillaje! ¡Venga vamos, ya es la hora!- exclama Lanie mirando la hora en el móvil.

Todos suben a la limusina, Sam habla con Lanie y los padres de la novia, se nota que es un hombre sociable, cuenta anécdotas y sabe escuchar. Jenny no suelta la mano de Kate, esta le responde con una sonrisa, ¿con quién irá Rick? Sabe que sólo son amigos, aunque ya se hayan acostado… ¿será más guapa que ella?

El trayecto finaliza, la madre de Jenny coge el brazo del padre del novio para entrar a la iglesia. Jenny agarra con fuerza a su padre, las damas de honor son las primeras en entrar. Javier y Richard ya están de pie junto al novio que se queda boquiabierto al ver a su futura esposa.

La ceremonia comienza, Lanie y Kate permanecen de pie detrás de la novia, Beckett lleva el anillo de Jenny y Rick el de Kevin. Ambos no dejan de mirarse durante toda la ceremonia, ella desvía la mirada y se encuentra a una joven muy guapa sentada al lado de Sam, ¿será la pareja? Posiblemente, no podría esperar menos de Castle.

En el momento de los votos, Kate piensa en su madre, una vez le citó los votos del día de su boda; Johanna siempre le contaba la historia de cómo conoció a Jim y la pequeña Katherine se quedaba embobada escuchando. Si no la hubiesen asesinado en aquel callejón…quizás ahora disfrutaría de una familia pero es evidente que a ella no le va esa vida.

Finalmente los novios se dan el sí quiero y se besan, todos aplauden y vitorean. Las cámaras fotografían cada movimiento de los recién casados. Jenny, Lanie y Kate se hacen varias fotos, después con el novio y luego con los padrinos; llega el momento de las fotos con los compañeros del trabajo, con los familiares.

Katherine, estás muy guapa.- Rick le da un beso en la mejilla pero ella se da cuenta de que la joven que estaba junto a Sam agarra la mano del padrino.- Kate, te presento a June, una amiga, grabó varios discos.- Beckett le da dos besos.- Me suena mucho tu cara, ¿cantaste en fin de año?- June asiente orgullosa porque alguien se sigue acordando de ella.

Me gustó mucho tu concierto, eres buena, ¿vas a cantar hoy?

Si me dejan…pero creo que he perdido práctica.

Tonterías, tu voz sigue siendo espectacular.- comenta Castle sonriéndole de forma muy enternecedora.- voy a volver con la novia, luego nos vemos.

Kate busca a su pareja, encuentra a Sam hablando con una joven que será amiga de uno de los novios.- hola Sam, te estaba buscando.

Perdona, resulta que el mundo es un pañuelo porque esta chica de aquí fue conmigo al instituto; aunque más que una chica ya es toda una mujer.- a Kate eso le trae sin cuidado, le ha fastidiado que Rick haya escogido a alguien más atractiva que ella, y encima tiene talento para cantar.

Tenemos que ir al restaurante, ¿vamos?- Sam se despide de su vieja amiga y acompaña a su "pareja", Kate se da cuenta de que Rick les observa desde no muy lejos.- ¡Bésame!- ordena ella dejando al chico sin palabras.- ¿cómo? Pero quedamos en que sólo fingiríamos.

Pues dame un beso fingido pero dámelo ya, por favor.- él no se lo piensa dos veces y junta sus labios con los de ella, Beckett le permite que le meta la lengua pero durante poco tiempo; lo suficiente como para que Castle aparte la mirada y haga lo mismo con June que también parece sorprendida.

Lanie, Javier, Kate y Sam son de los primeros en llegar al restaurante, tienen que asegurarse que todo está preparado para cuando entren los novios. Los invitados se van sentando en sus respectivas mesas. La mesa de los padrinos y sus parejas es redonda, por lo que todos se pueden ver las caras, Beckett no sabe si eso es una buena idea dadas las circunstancias. Se supone que es amiga de Rick, entonces, ¿por qué no se alegra?


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

La cena transcurre sin ningún problema, Kate ha tenido que explicarle a Sam el porqué de los besos que tuvieron lugar tras lanzarles el arroz a los novios; se sentía fatal por ello y tuvo que confesárselo. ¿Por qué ese arrebato? ¿Qué le pasa?

¡Kate, ¿estás ahí?!- Lanie le da un codazo a la chica que es observada por todos los de la mesa.- estoy bien, no hace falta que me grites.- responde ella medio avergonzada porque no puede evitar quedarse con la mente en otra parte.

Todo está exquisito, no puedo creer que ya se hayan casado.- comenta la dama de honor para suavizar un poco la tensión que se respira en esa mesa.

Tienes razón, el menú es delicioso, se les ve muy felices.-comenta Espo para continuar con la conversación, todos giran la cabeza para ver a la pareja que disfruta de la cena, o al menos lo poco que pueden comer puesto que van de un lado para el otro; Rick y Kate aprovechan para compartir una intensa mirada, ninguno abre la boca pero los ojos dicen mucho ahora mismo.

Kate se levanta para ir al baño, no es que quiera ignorar a alguien; realmente tiene que ir, el alcohol baja enseguida.

¡Espera Katherine, te acompaño!- exclama June que no duda en irse con la otra dama de honor, ambas entran al baño vacío.

Oye Katherine, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?- Beckett no quiere responder pero no le queda más remedio.- Dime.

Cuando vi el nombre de Richard en la pantalla del móvil flipé un poco, quiero decir, somos amigos y eso pero cuando me invitó a una boda…no supe qué contestarle.

¿Y por qué aceptaste?- Kate enseguida se arrepiente por esa pregunta pero le ha salido sin pensar, el vino tiene toda la culpa.

Esa respuesta es obvia, ¿tú te has fijado bien? Está muy bueno y trata muy bien a las mujeres; casi me desmayo cuando me besó antes, no sé por qué lo hizo pero quiero que lo vuelva a repetir.

Beckett se muerde la lengua, tiene que reprimir las ganas de darle una buena bofetada a esa chica; ella está ahí porque ella mismo se empeñó. Si le hubiese dicho a Castle que fuesen juntos…quizás ahora estarían follando como unos locos en el baño o en cualquier otro sitio.

Es un tío más, sí que es cierto que es todo un caballero y tiene muy buen gusto musical; pero los hay mejores.- Kate no sabe ni cómo ha sido capaz de soltar todo eso sin antes reírse porque no se lo cree ni ella.

Bueno…la verdad es que tu acompañante, Sam, tampoco está nada mal.- responde June mientras se lava las manos, evita la mirada de Beckett al decir eso.- tiene buen cuerpo y se nota que es simpático, seguro que besa de fábula.

Pues sí pero no tenemos nada serio, le he invitado porque me dijo que en las bodas se liga bastante; él puede irse con quien quiera, así que ya sabes…no te cortes.- June no sabe si esa mujer va en serio o solamente le toma el pelo así que opta por reírse.- eres muy divertida, Rick no ha exagerado contigo.

¿Te ha hablado de mí?

Desde que me invitó a venir, tenía ganas de conocerte; me ha comentado que también tienes una voz muy peculiar, ¿vas a cantar?

No lo creo, te cedo a ti el protagonismo, me gustan tus canciones.- las mujeres vuelven a la mesa dónde ya les espera el postre.

Rick le guiña el ojo a June y después mira a Kate la cual no le devuelve la mirada. Toda esta situación le sobrepasa, no quiere marcharse por los novios pero si tiene que volver a ver cómo esos dos se besan…se volverá loca.

Cielo, te veo un poco pálida, ¿estás bien?

Sí, tranquila Lanie, todo va fenomenal. Por cierto, ¿adónde ha ido Sam?- su sitio está vacío, Javier le señala con el dedo la ubicación del joven. Este habla animadamente con una chica de unos veinticinco años, rubia y de ojos azules. A su lado hay un hombre afroamericano con pelo oscuro y unos ojos castaños.

¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Y por qué no deja de acariciar el brazo de Sam?- pregunta Beckett asombrada por la rapidez que ha tenido su pareja al visualizar un objetivo.

Ella es prima de Jenny, de ahí el asombroso parecido, y él trabaja en narcóticos en la 12th.- responde Espo también sorprendido al ver que Kate no hace nada por impedir que Sam tenga algo con esa chica.

¡¿Es que no piensas hacer nada?!- pregunta Lanie al ver cómo su amiga sigue comiendo sin inmutarse.- Sam tiene libertad para hacer lo que le plazca, no soy dueña de nadie, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

Esa discusión se ve interrumpida por el momento de los brindis, todos aplauden a los que van saliendo; y la mayoría de las mujeres lloran con las hermosas palabras que Kevin le dedica a su esposa.

¡Y ahora, que empiece la fiesta!- todos entran a la sala de baile, Ryan y Jenny son los primeros en empezar; los demás se van incorporando.

¿Me concedes este baile?- le pregunta Sam que ha vuelto a su lado.- ¿no prefieres bailar con la rubia?

Es que…- Sam se acerca todavía más para susurrarle algo a Beckett.- entonces primero quiero bailar contigo, si hemos venido juntos lo menos que debemos hacer es cumplir y acompañar a los novios, ¿no?

Beckett acaba aceptando, la pareja se une a la hermosa canción de Mariah Carey, "Without You". Ambos bailan como si lo hubiesen ensayado durante semanas, se complementan y eso les gusta.

No lo haces nada mal Katherine, me dejas sorprendido.

Lo mismo digo yo de ti.- Kate sonríe, desconoce el motivo pero no le importa. Rick y June también bailan no muy lejos de ellos, también lo hacen muy bien.

Al finalizar la canción, empieza el Dj a hacer magia con las manos, mezclando temas de antes y de ahora. Todos bailan y beben, divirtiéndose como si no existiese el mañana.

Sam ha ido a ver a Jess, la prima rubia de Jenny. Kate busca a Rick y se encuentra con que él y June desaparecen a escondidas; van hacia el baño. Sería una lástima que alguien les interrumpiese.

¡Hola, lo siento si hay alguien, voy a entrar!- exclama Beckett siendo descarada, interrumpe unos besos entre Rick y June.- ¡Vaya, chicos, hay habitaciones en el piso de arriba!

¿Y si no queremos subir? ¿Por qué no te largas, Beckett?- esa actitud termina de enfadar a Kate que hasta ese momento se había aguantado.- Esto es el baño, me es imposible abandonarlo sólo porque a ti te dé la gana.

Chicos, no discutir, vamos a llamar la atención de los demás invitados.- June no comprende nada, es más, desaparece sin que ninguno se percate de ello.

Kate, ¡¿Qué coño quieres de mí?! No quieres decirle a nadie que nos acostamos y tampoco me dejas estar con otra chica, así que dime, ¿qué pasa?

¡No…no lo sé, ¿vale?! Sólo quiero que seas mío y de nadie más. No estoy enamorada pero me mosquea que te tires a otras. ¿Contento?

Rick le coge la cara y le besa con pasión.- eso es exactamente lo que estaba deseando escuchar. ¿Quieres que nos subamos a una habitación?

¿Y por qué esperar?


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Mientras los demás invitados bailan y beben en la sala, Rick y Kate se dedican a explorar sus cuerpos en el almacén que nadie vigila en ese momento puesto que los camareros están en la barra sirviendo y limpiando las mesas.

No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿me oyes? Puedo ser muy cruel cuando me lo propongo.- comenta Beckett al mismo tiempo que siente las manos de él acariciando su espalda desnuda.

Si hablas de besar a otra chica, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir si tú también prometes que no te tirarás a ningún otro hombre.- responde Rick tras coger aire, ambos disfrutan de un momento salvaje y apasionado.

Kate asiente con la cabeza, desea a Castle, no sabe por qué pero cada vez que lo tiene cerca…tiene que sentirlo dentro de ella, el sexo con él es increíble. Ella le ayuda a él a ponerse el preservativo que llevaba en la cartera, buscan una buena posición.

Beckett reprime un gemido al notar cómo su sexo recibe al de Rick con tanto entusiasmo, sus embestidas le llevan a otro mundo; le gusta que acelere el ritmo puesto que ambos comienzan un baile en el que sólo se lanzan miradas de deseo.

¡Oh Dios!- exclama ella sin poder evitarlo, la música está bien alta así que es imposible que nadie les pueda escuchar, se deja llevar por el placer. Sus uñas se clavan en la espalda de él.- ¡Joder Rick!- él toma eso como algo bueno y le besa con pasión iniciando una lucha con la lengua en la boca de la chica.

¡Me voy a correr ya!- grita Castle casi exhausto, ambos lanzan un último y culminante orgasmo antes de terminar con los cuerpos sudorosos.

 _Una hora más tarde…_

Los dos regresan al baile como si nada hubiese pasado, tenían que volver a arreglarse para disimular y evitar preguntas de sus amigos.

¡Kate, ¿dónde te habías metido?! ¡Te has perdido todo lo bueno!- Lanie ya es víctima del alcohol, baila para no caerse prácticamente, Espo le vigila muy de cerca; pronto se marcharán para dormir.

Kevin y Jenny disfrutan antes de irse a descansar, les espera un viaje a Hawaii en su luna de miel. Ya van quedando pocos invitados, las canciones ya son lentas, para bailar en parejas.

Kate observa a Sam, parece la prima de Jenny le ha gustado mucho y June está bailando con el policía de narcóticos; al final no ha ido tan mal la noche. Su cabeza reposa en el hombro de Castle mientras bailan al son de la música.

 _Al finalizar la noche…_

Kate abraza a su amiga.- Te voy a echar de menos Katie, os pasaré fotos de la preciosa isla.- comenta Jenny entre lágrimas, siempre tan melodramática piensa Beckett.

Cielo, que sólo vais a estar una semana fuera, no exageres anda. Yo también te voy a echar de menos, eres mi romántica particular.- otro abrazo antes de que la pareja se marche en la limusina.

Nosotros nos vamos ya.- Rick se despide de Javier y Lanie, es imposible decirle nada a la otra dama de honor, se ha quedado frita en cuestión de segundos.

Rick y Kate se quedan de pie en mitad de la calle, ¿y ahora qué? Se han vuelto a acostar y se han prometido que no habrá otras personas, eso no es nada propio en ellos.

Será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos a dormir, ¿no te parece?- pregunta Castle para romper ese raro silencio que se ha creado.- si quieres podemos compartir un taxi.- responde ella sin más.

Es una buena idea, tú primero por favor.- Beckett entra al coche, Rick se sienta a su lado; le dan la dirección primero de ella puesto que vive más cerca.

De nuevo, se instala en ellos ese deseo que les invadió hace unas pocas horas. Kate se gira para poder besar al hombre que hay a su lado y que tan loca le vuelve. ¿Cómo es posible? La lujuria es más que evidente, jamás le había ocurrido eso con otro hombre.

Esto…ya hemos llegado.- comenta el taxi interrumpiendo a la pareja que hasta ese momento se había olvidado de que iba en el coche.

Tengo que irme, ya nos veremos.- Kate no quiere quedar, eso significa comprometerse y sigue siendo partidaria de ser una mujer libre; o al menos lo sigue intentando.

Espero que sea pronto.- responde Castle antes de que ella se aleje del coche.- ¡Buenas noches Katherine!

Buenas noches Richard.- y el taxi se pone en marcha dejando a una mujer llena de preguntas con respuestas que conoce perfectamente pero que no quiere reconocer.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Nada de resaca, un poco de agujetas por el sexo con Rick pero nada que no se cure con más ejercicio para fortalecer el cuerpo. Su café bien cargado le espera en la mesa, no era necesario que fuese a su despacho pero ella es así, vive para su trabajo, para defender a

personas inocentes que necesitan de su ayuda.

Katherine, la Señorita Parish quiere verle, ¿le digo que pase?

Déjale entrar.- Lanie tiene un don para disimular las ojeras y sobre todo la enorme resaca que martillea su cabeza sin piedad.- Menuda cara tienes cariño.

No voy a volver a beber, pégame cuando me veas con alcohol en la mano.- la forense se deja caer en el sofá de su amiga.

Vamos Lanie, las dos sabemos que no me dejarás pegarte, el alcohol y tú vais de la mano. Ahora dime, ¿a qué se debe tu visita sorpresa?

Es posible que anoche me pasase bebiendo, lo admito pero habían personas en la boda que eran muy conscientes de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Beckett no comprende nada, se termina el café y tira el vaso a la papelera que tiene junto al escritorio.- Creo que no te sigo Lanie, ¿dónde quieres llegar?

A que me toca a mí decirte, ¡TENÍA RAZÓN! Te acostaste con Richard.- Kate no da crédito a lo que su amiga le está contando, ¿cómo narices se han enterado?

No lo niegas, ¡o sea que es cierto! ¿Cómo fue? ¡Quiero saberlo todo!

Será mejor que dejemos esta conversación para más tarde, tengo un juicio importante.

Vale, nos vemos después.


End file.
